Just a Wish
by Melodic Art
Summary: Crystal Heatherford is celebrating her 16th birthday at her home. She was a typical playgirl who was fallen in love with a guy who loves other girl. And now, she only has one wish, to find her one true love. And the magic begins…
1. Chapter 1

_**Just One Wish…**_

_Summary: Crystal Heatherford is celebrating her 16th birthday at her home. She was a typical playgirl who was fallen in love with a guy who loves other girl. And now, she only has one wish, to find her one true love. And the magic begins…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online but the characters and the story plotline is mine. If it happens to be alike with someone else, please accept my deep apology. I really didn't mean it._

_------_

**Chapter 1: Meeting Crystal Heatherford**

It was early in the morning when a certain long-haired girl walks gently by the sideways. Every boy, who saw her whistle. She was very attractive.

Another girl about her age waves at her and she waved back cheerfully. "Good morning, Rosemarie how are you?" she greeted.

"I'm fine… Hey, Crystal says something about your summer vacation. I heard you visited Paris together with your older brother. How about it?" Rosemarie smiled. She is as pretty as her but a little high-classed and fashion conscious. They were best friends because they have the same status in the society. Unlike Rosemarie who is really snobby, she was somewhat 'friendly' and approachable. That's why many men are after her much to her likeness.

"Great!" she answers excitedly. This is the first day of their last year in high school. And that was the reason why everybody wanted to asks her out for the graduation ball. It was a tradition.

"Really? I think I shall visit in the Christmas vacation, want to come?" Rosemarie tucked her shoulder-length brown hair behind her ears. Her pretty face was so much seen in the public.

"No, thank you. I plan to spend the time in England. Don't worry, I'll stay in Paris for a week just for you." Crystal smiled.

"Oh…" the other girl seems offended. "You're really NICE, Crystal."

Crystal gets what she wants to express and became irritated with it. "You think so?"

Rosemarie snickered which makes Crystal angrier. "What do you mean of that, Miss Heatherford?"

"Nothing really. I should be the one to ask you that, Miss Salmiere?"

-----

"Hey Mr. Boy Genius!"

A young man looked behind him to sees another young man running, waving and calling at him. He raised an eyebrow as he heard what his friend calls at him.

"That wasn't funny, Michael." He snapped to the boy catching his breath in front of him. Michael just smiled at him.

As he regained his posture, Michael faces his friend. "Aren't you? God, you walk pretty fast, you know?"

"You're almost late, what happened to you, huh?"

Michael laughed. "Well, since you ask I'll narrate. Our rich maidens our quarrelling at the gate. I am so absorbed of their conversation!"

"Rich maidens?"

"You didn't know them?" Michael eyes widened and his mouth opened in shocked. "Do you live in outer space? It's Crystal Heatherford and Rosemarie Salmiere. They are SO famous, man. Why in the hell you didn't know?"

"It's quite a remark, Michael."

"I pity you, Carlo." Michael taps Carlo at his back. "Want to meet them? I know them?"

Carlo removes Michael's hand at his back. "No need. I am not interested."

Michael holds Carlo at one of his wrists and dragged him away. "You should!"

----

"I had enough of you, Rosemarie!" Crystal shouted at her friend whose eyes are narrowing in anger.

"Hey…" Michael says as he tried to stop the trouble but Rosemarie just spank him out of them.

"I'm also tired of listening to your nonsense plans!" Rosemarie shouted back. She didn't know that someone behind her was amused at her difference with her playgirl friend.

"Excuse me…" another man butt in when Crystal is about to reply. The certain girl looked at the young man and became speechless. "I think…" he continued. "you, two shouldn't be quarrelling. I mean… you're friends, right? You must understand each other, I suppose."

"Who told you to…" Rosemarie about to snap him when Crystal cuts her off.

"Thanks for the remainder. I guess you're right. It was so nice to meet you…" Crystal said very charming. Rosemarie raised an eyebrow like saying… '_You and your style, Crystal never changed…'_

Crystal laid a hand for a hand shake and the young man accepted it. "I'm Crystal Heatherford, what's yours?" Michael shook his head in worry. '_I better warn out, Carlo!' _he thought.

"It's Carlo, Carlo Samelson. And my friend over here is Michael Alemanya." He answers very politely. Michael just plasters a smile at Crystal and same goes with Crystal.

"By the way, my friend is Rosemarie Salmiere. Are you new here?" Crystal smiled so sweetly but unfortunately, Carlo didn't notice it since he was so absorbed at his thoughts.

"Nice meeting you, Miss Rosemarie…" Carlo laid a hand but Rosemarie didn't take it. Embarrassed, Carlo removes his hand. Crystal narrows her eyes. '_Miss Rosemarie!'_

Michael notices this look of Crystal and immediately grabbed Carlo's hand. "We should leave now ladies. Sorry for this…" and he immediately ran.

When Crystal and Rosemarie left alone again, Rosemarie faces her friend. "Another victim, I see… No, he wasn't new. He is just the first honor since first year and he is in his last year now."

Crystal's eyes sparkled. "I wish he'll invite me to the ball…"

Rosemarie sighed. No use of talking about this matter with her crazy friend. "I think we should also go since we have our class, Miss…" she observed her friend who is smiling nowhere. "Daydreamer."

----

As the time passed by, Crystal and Carlo are talking a lot and Michael always butt in which make the girl really pissed off. When Carlo wasn't looking, Crystal will give a strike on his head which is harder and harder every time they meet.

But every one notices the different chemistry between Rosemarie and Carlo. They know that more than friendship is forming between the two. At first, Crystal was annoyed but as the time goes, this annoyance turns into pain which she can't understand why. She feels like crying every time the two was so sweet. Michael always took it as a joke but Crystal knew to herself that it wasn't and it was difficult to accept. Carlo is so good to her unlike any other man. He was kind, gentle, sometimes funny.

One week before Crystal's 16th birthday, she saw Rosemarie and Carlo… holding hands. God, tears are forming in her eyes and she can't stop it. What was happening with her. This was very unlikely of her.

Rosemarie waved her hands at her and she replied with a slight smile. They walked toward her and seems very happy. They can't stop smiling and it was pretty obvious what is happening between them.

"Hey, Crystal!" Rosemarie greeted cheerfully which is also very unlikely of her to be this carefree. "You know what! Carlo and I…" she looked besides her, to Carlo who is smiling back at her. "We're together!"

"T-That's was n-nice.. C-Congratulations…" she said, trying her very best to stop her tears from falling down and she succeed. But she didn't know that her face was so pale and she looks sick. Carlo became worried about her and inquired her about it.

"Are you not feeling well today, Crystal? You looks like you're sick or something."

Rosemarie looks at her, very intently. "Yes, Carlo's right. You don't look well."

Crystal shook her head and smile instead. "I'm fine. I'm really drained out. By the way," she changed the topic with cheerfulness. "If you manage to forgot, my birthday is next week, on Saturday. Be there to come, alright?"

"Sure, girl. We'll do. I never miss out grand parties like that: Rosemarie giggled. "Let's come in Saturday, Carlo?"

Carlo just smiled. "As you wish.."

"You're so sweet!" Rosemarie hugged Carlo. They're so sweet so they don't notice that Crystal leaves.

----

"God, what is happening to me?" Crystal is staring at the ceiling of her room since she got home. She heard her older brother knocking at the door. But when he didn't received any reply, he goes away.

The memories of Rosemarie and Carlo are hunting her. What is happening to her? The famous playgirl in the school? Falling… in love…?

"No way!"

She sighed. She convincing herself that I wasn't love. And everything is just a game. She is just annoyed that Rosemarie got her target faster that she does. Yes, that was it… That was only it. Nothing more. Nothing…

Her thoughts are disturbed by the sudden ring of her cellphone. She hesitantly grabbed the annoying thing and answer her call.

"Hello Crystal. Are you feeling fine?" She felt her heart aches when she heard his voice. But miraculously, it soothes her tired soul and mind. "I am just worried about you."

"You're worried about me?" she asked nervously. She heard soft laughter. "Of course! You're one of my close friends…"

Friends… "Oh really? Thank you for your concern. But I think I really need rest."

Carlo sighed over the phone. "Alright, see you in your party." And after that, he hung the phone up.

She is very thankful that there are no classes for the week. She can spend the entire week thinking and analyzing her feelings.

----

"Hi Crystal!" Rosemarie greeted when she saw her bestfriend walking toward her. "I am so happy that you came here, Crystal."

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Rosemarie chuckled a little while she is pointing on a stall. They walk toward it and start scanning the dress rack. "I mean, joining me shopping a dress for your party. It so rare these days, isn't it?"

Crystal flashed a fake smile. _'Yeah, you're too busy enjoying your company with supposes MINE Carlo, aren't you?' _She thought inside her.

"You know what Crystal I just realized how fun is your hobby…" Rosemarie stated while seeing herself in a mirror.

"Hobby?" Crystal surprised at this remark. "Don't tell me it is playing one's heart?"

"Exactly."

Crystal's heart beats fast for her next question. "And your first victim is…?"

"Carlo, yes…" Rosemarie said directly and took a slight glance to Crystal's shocked face. "I think he really likes me but he's not my type and you know why. Whenever we're together, I always got bored."

"Then why are you still dating and going out with him?"

Rosemarie released soft laughter. "It's just the same, girl – dating and going out…" Rosemarie stopped laughing and continue scanning for a perfect dress. "He's famous in school and being with him makes me more famous than what I am before. I need to be known to catch the perfect guy out there."

Crystal sighed. "But he's not the type for heart to be played."

Rosemarie smirked inside but she plaster a shocked face. "Isn't that your plan in the first place? Don't tell me…"

"Yes…" Crystal admitted sadly. "But he become a good friend of mine and I don't want him to be hurt."

Rosemarie finally saw the best dress she will wear. She show it to Crystal who just nodded. "This is it…" They went to the counter to pay. Before they depart, Rosemarie says "About Carlo, I think about it…"

Crystal again sighed. As she walks, she saw a man who is asking for alms. Since she is feeling generous today, she gave the man some money. Surprisingly, the man gave a necklace in return. She decline but the man insists.

"Keep it, young lady for it will be very handy in finding happiness, your destiny…"

The man's words amazed her so she keeps it and leaves.

----

The grand day of her birthday at last come. Everyone are wearing their best attire. It was a very special day and occasion among the high classed families. Heatherford are known to their outstanding richness and unbeatable companies that is known worldwide. The Salmiere only took the place of second in rank.

Every known personalities greeted her but obviously she is waiting for some one. Michael sot there early but said that Carlo is going together with Rosemarie. It hurts!

Crystal waited by the gate and at last, she saw Rosemarie and Carlo approaching her. They both greeted her and give their gifts. Rosemarie dragged Carlo inside that left Crystal all alone… again. She also went inside for the starting ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I want to introduce my daughter to everybody in her special day. Everybody, meet my newly 16th daughter, Crystal." Mr. Heatherford started. Everyone applause for her.

"Daughter, now make a wish." Her father requested and she nodded. She clasped her hands and mutter a wish.

"_I wish that I will meet now the one who really meant for me…"_

After that, a light surrounded her and everyone else. Her vision is getting blurred and she's calling for a certain young man to help her but yet she heard no reply.

----

"Hey do you heard that another explosion was heard in Mt. Mjollnir?" a young man in full-armored asked his friend.

"Yeah, I've heard that Priest Ken manages to open another warp hole to what they say another dimension." His friend reply.

"That was another issue in the Rune-Midgard. I hope the King would do something about it. It really worries the people."

The other person nodded. "You're right. And it means more difficult task for us."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Ragnarok Online but this story is mine as well as the characters._

_-----------_

**Chapter 2: Not true….**

She opens her eyes after that bursting of light. Instead of seeing herself in front of her party, breathtaking scenery greeted her eyes. She stood on top of a mountain, hill, or plateau. Below her is a vast green forest and the clear blue sky above her. She was too amazed to think of what happened not until she heard rustling on the bushes.

"Who's there!" she tried to calm herself and succeed. From the bushes, a man came out with his strange clothing messed up with leaves and soil. He cleans himself first before bowing lowly to her. She stares at the man shocked.

"Sorry, young lady but what are you doing in these parts of the land? It's too dangerous to be here." The man stated with surprise and concern.

"Well, I don't know but you didn't answer my question." She answers snobbishly. The man seems offended but still shows a smile. Unknowingly to him, his gesture annoyed the girl more.

"I'm Ken Arviole. May I know yours?" He introduced himself with such respect but it still didn't please her.

"Why do you want to know?" she raised an eyebrow in irritation. "Since I still have my manners, I tell you mine. It's Crystal, Crystal Heatherford. Where in the hell am I?"

"Nice meeting you Crystal. You didn't know where are you? You're just on the top of Mt. Mjollnir. I hate to say you this but there are a lot of monsters lurking in these parts."

"Monsters!" she exclaimed following by some thought in her mind. _'he must be kidding. And judging by the he dress, maybe he is really crazy.'_ "What do you mean by that?"

The young man slapped his forehead. "Oh I forgot about the incident…" '_Incident? What really happened? Oh, please Carlo, be here…'_ she wished. Something sparks from her but gone instantly before they notice it. He looked at her from head to toe which makes her feel uncomfortable.

"You're not come from here, aren't you?" he chuckled a bit but stopped quickly when he noticed the annoyed face of Crystal.

"Huh? What do you mean of that?... Wait… Where in the world is Mt. Mjollnir?" she blurted out quizzically which makes Ken chuckled more.

"I thought so… Starting from the beginning… I don't know really why you're here. I thought my warp portal is perfectly…" he was cut off by Crystal's yell.

"So that means you're the reason why I'm here in this weird world!"

Ken immediately answers… "No! I am not, honestly! I am a priest and I do not tell lie unless it is for good and lying in this situation does no good. Promise!"

Crystal crosses her arms in front of her. "Oh… really…? Fine, now tell me what did you mean of your warp portal is perfectly… I don't know! Explain!"

"Well… I mean… You're not the only one who came from 'other dimension' but many before you. And then I manage to open a warp portal from here to there just a while ago and before I knew it, a light exploded in front of me and I was thrown in the bushes and when I got up here, I only saw you."

"What the –!" she exclaimed. "So it's you're fault! Now, return me back! If you didn't know, it's my birthday and I don't want to stay in this world of yours!"

"Why, Happy Birthday. How old are you now?"

"Sixteen…" she unconsciously answers. And when she realized it, she shouted in irritation. "Don't fool me around. Bring me back!"

Ken tried to calm down the hysterical girl in front of him. "I'm so sorry but I can't do anything right now but to help you out of this place to Prontera and give you a decent clothing."

"Hah?" she shockingly asked. "Decent clothing? Am I not looking decent? What is wrong in wearing a diamond embroidered gown and gold laces, huh?"

"With gems on your tiara, that's it." He laughed. "Wait, until you reach the city."

------

It is also a spectacular vision to Crystal. Nothing to her life compared to the magnificent buildings, merchants on their stalls and different kind of people. But she blushes often when everyone looks at her… strangely but nevertheless, they bow to Ken. When they pass the crowd, she gathered all her courage to utter a question.

"Why are they bowing to you, Ken?"

He smiled. "Wow. It feels so good to hear my name from you."

"Hell." She responded quickly. Ken just shrugged.

"For your information, my lady I am a court priest in Rune-Midgard that's why they respect me. I was so close to the king. Hey, did you notice their looks on you?"

"Of course."

"Do you now understand the 'decent clothing'?"

"Of course."

"Good." He answers smiling. "Well, I could give you some clothing from the ordinary citizens just to look like you're belong. Don't worry, this won't take long. I'm sure you like to change a job…"

"Never." She glared at Ken. "I want to go home. By the way, where am I staying?"

"Your choice, my lady. At the King's palace or the sanctuary? I never let you stay on an inn. I need to keep an eye on you… just to be sure."

"You feel guilty." She accuses which makes Ken saddened. "I will have the sanctuary."

"Sure!" he is enlightened up. "I'll check on you, maybe later on the evening to bring your clothing. Don't want to sleep on a gown, right?"

"You are thinking."

"Of course, my lady."

Crystal sighed. "I need to rest."

Ken bow lowly. "Yes, my lady." They went their way to the sanctuary.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online but I own the story and its characters. Thanks for those who review!_

**-------**

**Chapter 3: New Life!**

She opens her eyes lazily and gets up from the bed. She stretches her hands as warm up and walks toward the window. The sun is shining brightly. It feels nice to see the sun again. She's been locking herself in her room always and her party is also held at night. She came here last night, too. She gazed at the town square full of people. It was quite different from the world she comes from. This was… hundred times fascinating than theirs. After her long reverie, she heard some knocks on the door.

"Crystal! Are you awake now?" a familiar voice asked her from outside. Ken… that weird person calling himself a priest.

"Yeah, why?" she answered back not even opening the door.

He knocked. "Open the door. I bring you your breakfast. Eat it while it's hot… Crystal?"

"Yeah, yeah…" she sluggishly dragged herself to open the door and the impatient priest went in with that irritating smile at his face. At his hands, a tray full of foods was put on the side table beside her bed.

"Are you feeling alright? Do you want a tour around?" _'Tour? That would be wonderful!' _she thought and started to think about it. After some minutes, she said. "I want to explore the city alone."

"But you are not still familiar to this world. " he tried to hide the smirk on his face. "And besides, after I report this to the King he ordered me to keep an eye on you. That means I should never leave your side if I don't want to get punished, right?"

"Damn idiot."

Ken laughed. "Call me whatever you like, my lady but that was the King order and I don't suppose to disobey it. Like a follower to his leader and the slave to his master. It's simple like that. You eat first before we go, alright?"

"Black mailing."

"That's right. I am only using it when needed, my lady. Since you're so arrogant, I applied a request that I will always look on you."

"You requested it!" Crystal screamed furiously. Ken just laughed. "Yes, my lady. I think that would be the best for us. You always blame me for what happened to you even I didn't do anything. Let's just say, a payment for what 'I did'?"

"Fine." Crystal sits down. "Give me a map."

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Map? For what?"

"To see your world. We're going to have a tour, right?"

"But that was only inside the city…" He confusingly explains. But since she's arrogant as what he said, then let it be that way. She smirked inside of her.

Crystal looked at the shocked priest. "I want to see the world outside. If you don't want to, I would be willing to go alone. I think that the King didn't 'ordered' you to stop me from what I want to do, am I right? You'll just need to follow me always. I am going outside, now."

"But you haven't eat…" Before he could finished the sentence, the girl stormed out of the room with a triumph expression in her face. Ken sighed and hesitantly followed Crystal.

----

"Wow, this was… Pay.. on? Payon, right?" Crystal asked while gazing another spectacular vision of this world.

"Yeah, this was seems little outdated little town. It has somewhat similar aspects with Amatsu but a little different in style and tradition. This was home of the archers." Ken explained.

"Like China and Japan…"

"What?"

Crystal smiled. "Nothing. It is about our world. Home of the archers? Archers? The one who uses bow and arrows?"

Ken smiled. He learned two new things about Crystal today: one is that she can smile and two, she is sometimes childish. "You know that?"

"I'm not an idiot like you." She answers still smiling. " Sometimes, I dreamed of having one, but it very unlikely to come true."

Dream? Did she say dream? Did she tell him about one of her dreams? Ken will likely shout in happiness only to stop by his priest side. "You can be now. I will assist you. It was a big advantage for you to have a priest by your side. And take note, not just a priest but a high priest."

"You should. After all it's your fault why I'm here in the first place." Crystal stated. Ken feels a pain sting on his chest. _'Why am I feeling this way?' _he thought but still, he quickly responded.

"It's not my fault, Crystal. Look, I'm very sorry for what happened but don't blame me for that." Ken's eyes saddened and when Crystal notices this, she feels slightly guilty but didn't say anything.

"Let's get started."

They train together and after a month, Crystal was successfully an archer. But still, after the hardship Ken done for her, she still consider Ken as the major reason for what happened. Why? She didn't know.

----

"Crystal?"

"Huh?" Crystal asked still looking at the sky full of stars. They rest here for a while since they are done training in the Payon cave. She found herself very talented at archery. She planned to continue to being a huntress if she will just let to…

"I am going to Morroc. I have to check on some things there. I need you to come with me. Will that be alright? Another place to explore?"

"Sure."

Ken sits down from lying on the grass. His expression is unexplainable – a mixture of curiosity, happiness and even fear. Fear of what he heard was wrong. "What?"

Crystal looks at him. "I'll come. Why? Do you expect that I won't?"

"Slightly?" Ken answers nervously not until Crystal laughed. "I'm not a stone and certainly not stupid. First of all, it's an 'order' and second I don't want to stick on this place forever just because I'm an archer. Clear?"

"Very clear, my lady." Ken happily answered. "We're going to leave early in the morning."

"Early in the morning!" Crystal exclaimed and started hugging a big stone beside her. "I've changed my mind. I want to sleep long this evening!"

Ken laughed. He starts dragging her. "Don't be stubborn, my lady. Let's rest already."

-----

"Too hot in here!" The tow walked on the sunny morning in Morroc. Ken is observing the surroundings while Crystal sits on the stone pavement beside a water in the middle of the desert city.

Ken looked at her. "I am going to speak to someone inside and I don't know if you're allowed…"

"No need to finished…" Crystal said while gasping for air. "I'll stay here. I think I will love water after this."

"Thank you." Ken bows lowly at her. Crystal still confused why that man is so respectful and often called her 'my lady'. It was annoying sometimes but often than not it was funny of him.

Something, or better, someone caught her full attention. It was a young man dressed in armor, scanning the surroundings looks like searching for something. When he finally notices her, they both stared to each other, shocked. The young man smile widely at her and starting to approach her while she is sitting there like a statue.

"Crystal? Crystal Heatherford? Is that you?" They young man greeted her and gazed at her. "You look different!"

"Same as you." She didn't know how to control her feelings that is overwhelmed with happiness. It's so happy to see him again. It is just like she wished that they won't return anymore and they live here happily ever after. "What happened, Carlo?"

He just shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. I just woke up in a place they called Izlude. I trained to be a swordsman. How about you?"

"I'm an archer. A high priest helps me out."

"Really? Good for you. That priest must really take a good care of you. Where is he?"

"That priest, uh…" She looked at the hall behind her. "Inside? Some business… He is a court priest."

"You are really fortunate!"

"Fortunate?" Crystal raised an eyebrow. "How can I be fortunate when this priest is the main reason why I'm here!"

"How did you know that?"

"Because he's the first person I saw after the flash of light!"

"But that didn't mean that it's his fault."

'_Carlo? Are you in his side than mine? It's hurts!' _Crystal thought quite painfully. "Why not?"

Carlo thought for a while. "Wait, let's analyze things. Do you remember anything before your party?"

Crystal thought for it. Hmm… Only the old man's words and the necklace, but what's the significant of that? No, nothing… "Nothing important, I assure you."

"Alright." Carlo takes the answer since he trusts her. "What did you do before the flashing of light occur?"

Crystal thinks again…

'_I wish that I will meet now the one who really meant for me…'_

Huh? That a wish… "I just wish, Carlo."

"That's it!" Carlo proudly exclaimed. "What did you wish?"

"My wish…?" She then realized something. "Wait! I shouldn't suppose to tell that to you, right!"

"Yes, that's what I tell you." Carlo smile weakly. "Analyze… Maybe, your wish does something about this."

"Huh? But I don't wish to travel to another world…?"

"No, that's not it." Carlo sighed in resignation. "Think about it. It was related somehow."

"Crystal?"

Crystal looked behind her and saw Ken standing beside her looking intently at Carlo. "Hi, Ken. How's the meeting goes?"

"Fine." He glanced at Crystal but glared again to Carlo. The swordsman notices this and lay his hands for a hand shake.

"I'm Carlo Samelson. You must be the priest Crystal is talking about. Nice meeting you."

As a person as gentleman as Ken was, he took Carlo's hand for the gesture. But still, there is a doubt in that. "You know her?"

"I wish you understand… We came from the 'other world'" Carlo explained. Ken's suspiciousness was removed.

"Oh… I know that. Actually, I was assigned for that matter. And for your information, I have my way here because I heard that Crystal wasn't alone here." Carlo nodded and Ken just smile. "I heard there are two of you here?"

"Two?" Crystal surprisingly asked. She looked at Carlo curiously and he only answers by soft laughter. "I forgot to tell you the reason why I'm here. Rosemarie is here, training to be a thief."

"R-Rosemarie?" There is this sudden pain flowing in her heart. Carlo didn't notice it but Ken knows it well and there, he has a guess about the relationships between the three.

"I guess we have to wait her, right?" Carlo just nodded while Crystal is still speechless. Ken was worried now. "Are you fine, Crystal? You are totally drained out because of the heat, aren't you? I have my sister at Geffen. It was near here. I could open a warp portal for you, if you want."

"Yes, Priest –"

"It's Ken."

Carlo smiled at the priest and looks at Crystal. "He's right. You need to rest."

"Thanks. If you don't mind, Ken."

"My pleasure, My Lady." Ken gets a blue gem and says a prayer.

While chanting the necessary spell, Carlo turns to Crystal. "You should learn how to adapt now. It's our new life."

"New life?" Crystal asked shocked. So Carlo wants to stay here. No wonder. Rosemarie is here. He wouldn't want anything else.

"_Now is the time I need your jokes, Michael. To hide this pain…I wish you're here to fool everyone about my feelings. It's too painful…"_ Another sparks occur in her but no one notices. As soon as Ken finished the spell, she stepped in and warped somewhere else. Her vision blurs. It's not the effect of the portal. It was her heart… that giving in. She fainted in pain in her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Thank you very much for reviewing and please continue to review! I'm very sorry for VERY late update of the story. _

_I will try my best to check on my grammar. I am always in hurry. Geez… I have a hectic schedule!_

_Disclaimer: Do we really need to do this? Fine… I do not own Ragnarok online; however, I own this story. Thank you…_

_---------------_

**Chapter 4: What a world!**

She slowly opens her eyes and started to feel the surroundings. It wasn't hot. She must have left Morroc. After a while, she remembers… That irritating priest 'warp', as he called it, her to Geffen. Now, where is she?

"Are you awake?"

She looks at the direction of the voice just to see a strange girl standing beside her. She has another weird dress. What kind of world is this to require its people wear strange clothing?

"Are you fine?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, yes.. Thank you. May I know where am I?" She asked as she slowly sits down.

"Oh, yes… I'm Maileen Arviole, Ken's younger sister and you are in our house. You know him, right?" Maileen cheerfully answered with a giggle.

What a coincidence… "Ah, I know him." She scans the room. Well, it wasn't an ordinary room. It was a huge room and she's on a king-sized bed! Every furniture in this room resembles prosperity. What did you expect on a high priest in the palace?

"You must be Crystal Heatherford, right?"

"Right. How did you-?"

"My brother told me." She let out a soft giggle. "He talks a lot about you and he described you perfectly."

She doesn't know if she would be flattered or irritated. Let's see what kind of Crystal Heatherford he's saying. "I didn't know. Did he tell you something against me?"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he loves to tease me."

Maileen giggles again. Geez… she loves to giggle… Then, she whispers "Yes, he loves you."

"What?"

Maileen smiles so sweetly at her that makes her sick. "Nothing… Why won't you stand up there? You need to eat. You're sleeping for two days straight!"

"Two days? That was… long."

"Yes, long… Wouldn't you mind tasting my specialties? They are waiting in the dining room." And then she giggled…. Again. "And besides, my brother will sure kill me if he saw you at that state!"

She smiled. "You love playing matchmaking, don't you?"

"You bet!" then her eyes go wide. "You… you heard all of it?"

It's Crystal turn to giggle. "Loud and clear."

Maileen's face reddened. "Why don't you tell me earlier? Geez… my brother will definitely kills me…"

"Don't worry.." She opens the door and winked at her. "I won't tell a soul!" Then she walks her way in the mansion when she remembers something. "Ms. Arviole! Help me in direction! I would be lost!"

Maileen laughed. "Yes, mademoiselle!" And she follows Crystal and leads her to the dining room.

------------

"Wow, that was really funny Crystal!" Maileen laughed before eating the steak on her fork.

"Yes, it was! I am so glad I didn't miss it. I mean my brother is really embarrassed!" Crystal laughed together with Maileen.

Maileen smiled. "Why, we're the same. You know what, I feel I know you before. Look, we became very close just this morning. I don't know if it was because we're the last child and have an older brother. We are really compatible, don't you think?"

"Yes, yes… Unlike Ken. We are always quarrelling. We are exactly opposite!"

"Opposite attracts!"

Crystal pouted. "Only in magnets…"

"I've heard that Maileen."

The two girls both looked at the door to see Ken standing and beside him was Carlo. Crystal eyes shimmered and her day is almost complete seeing him. He is so handsome…

Ken smiled. "Good morning… May we join you in breakfast?"

"Sure brother!"

Ken looked at Crystal. "Wouldn't you mind?"

"It's your house anyways…"

Ken sits beside Maileen. Carlo sits beside her and smiled at her. "Good morning Crystal. May I sit here?"

"S-sure…" Crystal answers blushing.

Carlo tastes the nearest dish to him. "This was nice." He looked at Crystal who isn't eating. "Are you alright? The food is good…"

"Um… Carlo…" Carlo stares at her curiously while Ken is looking at her worried and somewhat… hurt to the closeness… Well, it was Maileen's thoughts at the same moment. Crystal is a bit nervous…

"I-I thought R-Rosemarie is h-here?"

"Oh… she?" his eyes saddened and so Crystal. "She would be late… But I already show her this place. She would be here in any minute… You already miss you best friend aren't you?" Carlo chuckled a bit. "I hope she's alright."

'_Yes, she would! I hate her! She makes you worried, Carlo!' _Crystal thought and she let a deep sigh escape on her. There was silence not until a lady barged in hugged Carlo beside her. This was very… nice for Crystal.

"Oh, Carlo. I miss you!" Rosemarie looks at Crystal. "Crystal, you're here?"

"Yes, safe and sound. How about you, perfectly fine?"

Rosemarie chuckled. "Still the same, Crystal? So casual? Let's stop pretending, shall we?"

Crystal stood up. "Who is pretending here, Ms. Salmiere?"

Carlo stood up also. "Can you stop that? You're friends. Why are you quarrelling?"

Rosemarie smiled so sweetly. Maileen looks away irritated while Ken is still staring at Crystal not even noticing Rosemarie. Crystal, hurt and angry, yelled at Carlo. "As if you are not quarrelling with Michael!"

"Alright, stop it! I have news. I saw Michael here!" Crystal and Carlo look at Rosemarie who just laughed. "I'm serious! I saw him… Where did it again?... Yes, the one they called Prontera. And he has a big bag around him. I tried to call him but he lost in the crowd. There are many people at that place."

"He's a merchant." Ken said matter-of-factly manner. He stands up. "I need to go there and see him. My mission."

"Wait, brother. How about these three?" Maileen asked a little bit shocked.

"I'm going back here. I'll just need to clarify things and after that…" He looks sadly at Crystal. "We can formulate a way to bring you back to your own world. But as long as you're here, please feel free to enjoy Midgard."

"I need a break." Crystal said as she walks away to outside. Ken tried to stop her but he loses courage. And besides, he thought that she really needed a break. She was not totally recovered of what happened some months ago. The blame is still there. And that problem was mixed up with Carlo, Rosemarie and the newly-arrived Michael. He just stared to her retreating figure.

-------------

"I can't believe this is all happening to me… Geez… I know I am bad but goodness, do I deserve this punishment? It was far from too much!" Crystal thought silent. She is so depressed. Well, who wouldn't be? So many people, things, places and all weird! Let's enumerate.

First of all, that irritating high priest. He always enjoys making fun of her. He always smile… She hates it! But strangely, he hadn't call her 'my lady' when Carlo is around, as she observed. She secretly had a smile on her face. He must not really bad at all. Oh… weird…

Maileen, Ken's younger sister. She was so fun to be with. Very friendly, smart and frank. She is also a carefree person. She was a lot different with his brother. Well, they slightly looks a like but mostly, they have their own looks. She can sense that Maileen is naturally kind-hearted person yet a little annoying. Well, at least she's true to herself.

Her dearest Carlo. She always wishing that he would comfort her in this world. Wishing that he would protect her, makes her smile and always think of her. The more she thinks of it, it become more frustrating. Who wouldn't be in the first place? She's Crystal Heatherford, the famous and glamorous playgirl. And look at her now, she is crazily in love with the genius, Carlo. Her Carlo who loves her best friend.

Rosemarie, her BEST FRIEND. Yes, she was the best! Oh, how many she can't remember cursing her. Why? Why did she do it? Why is she here? She feels very happy to see Carlo but that didn't live so long because at that same place and the same moment, she also heard that Rosemarie is there. Is this Rune-Midgard is her worst nightmare?

Michael… Haven't seen him yet. Skip that part…

And finally herself! Look at her. She's so different. She also loses pride. One day, she promised she wouldn't turn in any job but here she was… an archer. A very talented yet arrogant and stubborn archer. And there is also a lot of weird persons around her. Even the world itself.

Just reminiscing these facts turns her, undeniably, insane…


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Sorry for late update. Advanced Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year. Please read and review. Your comments and reactions are important to me. Thank you!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online but I own the story and the characters._

_------_

**Chapter 5: Always here…**

"Carlo!!! I thought I was all alone!!!" a young man jump into Carlo with a hug. After some moments of struggling, the young man releases Carlo and look at Rosemarie. "And look, here's also Rosemarie and…" His cheerful face suddenly turns shocked and surprised to see Crystal. "Crystal?!!! Is that you?"

Crystal responded with a glare. "Not funny, Michael."

"Nothing is funny to you." Michael answers back with a huge grin. "I am really surprised you're even here! I mean…"

"I wish I wasn't."

Ken walks near them and smiled at Michael. "Mr. Michael Alemanya, I'm Ken Arviole. I am assigned to look after your welfare."

"Geez!!! This was amazing! I am never looked after in my whole life! But I rather enjoy my place here in…" Michael scans around to find any hint where he was.

"Alberta, fool!" Crystal, as if reading his mind, answers him. Michael just grinned.

"Yeah, Alberta! Very clever, Crystal!" He slaps Crystal at her back which makes him receive a punch. "I enjoy this place. The market, prices and costumers."

Carlo smiled at him. "If you enjoy that, you will experience more of it in Prontera. I have seen the place and it was greater!"

"That was good!"

"But Mr. Alemanya, I would like to talk to you for some important things regarding this matter."

"What matter?"

"About your sudden appearance to Rune-Midgard. We have to do some actions about it to return you to your homes."

"But I like it here."

"I don't" Crystal snobbishly said as she looks away from the group. Ken just sighed and faces Michael again.

"Yes, you may be but we don't what happen to your world when you disappear."

"Alright! Where?"

"At my house, wouldn't you mind?"

-----

As they arrived in Geffen, Michael's jaw dropped. This was hundred times larger and more dazzling than his house or if you could call it a 'house'. Even a mansion is not a good description.

"You live here?" Michael asked. Ken just smiled and nodded.

Ken opened the door and bow to them. "My guests first." All of them went inside.

The living room is large enough to hold a ball of thousand of people. At the middle was a sofa, couches, a round table and other side tables. There are also shelves of books, paintings, statues and plants around it. Ken motion them to sit down.

"As far as the information I gathered was accurate, you're only four here." Ken started seriously. "I will try to create the spell I used to send people from your world back to it. But it needed time and I maybe out of the fields some time. I maybe needed some help from you. But as long as you're here, please feel free to enjoy our world."

"Brother!!—" Maileen called from what Crystal remembers as kitchen.

"Oh, the lovely maiden I met in Alberta. How nice to see you here!" Michael exclaimed with excitement.

Maileen glared at Michael. "What the heck you're doing at my house?"

Michael laughed. "Talking to Ken."

"About what?"

"About having your hand in marriage."

Suddenly, a fist hit Michael's head. Ken and Carlo were surprised while Rosemarie chuckled. Maileen was more shocked to realize who hit him.

"You idiot bastard! I never know you had a play boy blood on you! But don't try fooling Maileen around or I'll hit you another one!" Crystal screamed and Michael was startled.

"What the—"

Crystal regained her posture again. "I'm just paying a favor for what happened the first time I arrived here in Geffen. Maileen helped me a lot so behave yourself."

They remain silent for some time until they heard Ken chuckled. They look at him curious.

"Well, as I see. I have gathered all of you here so we need to celebrate. And as my gratitude for the wonderful friendship between my sister and Ms. Crystal Heatherford."

Crystal snubbed. "Shut up."

-------

The party held at the Arviole's house later that night. Everyone is celebrating. Michael is found at the table full of foods and eating all he can. Ken is nowhere to find while Maileen is inside the kitchen. Rosemarie and Carlo are outside the house.

"Carlo can you get that for me?" Rosemarie is pointing at an apple tree.

"Wait, it was too high."

"You can get that! Oops.., be careful.!"

"Here."

"Thanks! You're the best!"

Crystal is watching them at the balcony. She is quiet and hiding when their sight reach her. As she is watching the two, tears flow down her cheeks. There is unbearable pain at her chest which is new to her. When she tries to wipe it with her hands, a handkerchief was pop up from nowhere. As she looks at the giver, she saw Ken smiling sadly at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked arrogantly. "Aren't you supposed to be downstairs and be the host?"

"How can I start the program if the guests aren't complete?" he said back. "And besides, there are no programs. It's just simple gathering."

"Oh, right."

"Are you crying?"

"What the hell! Of course not!"

"Then what are that tears for?"

"Can you stop bothering me? Whatever you'll do, I still hate you! You're the reason why I'm here! You are! And from what you are doing, I even ha-"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Ken sighed when he hears no answer from Crystal. Crystal is just shocked when Ken asked the question. She remembers that day.

"You know what. I can't imagine I will experience it. The time I reach my status, I really don't bother to check if my heart needs someone but one day this beautiful lady came. I like her the first time I saw her. I feel hurt when she gets mad at me but I know I can't do something about it. And the more I get to know her, the more this feeling grow. And when I'm sure this is love, I found out that she loves someone else. I am deeply hurt but I didn't show it. I just wish to heal her broken hearts if my power can do it."

Crystal feels guilt when she heard his story. But when she realized how awkward this situation was. She turns red and shouted.

"I don't care… about your story! It's just makes me feel… sad!" Crystal still red, turn her back to Ken. The high priest just smile.

"If that's what you feel, then do it. I just want to help. To tell you, you're not alone." When Crystal is about to walk out, Ken grabbed her wrist. "No. I'm going. I am the one who just came, right? Good night." Ken walked away leaving Crystal confused.

"Wait… what just happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: I have updated at last. Only few chapters to go and this story is finish. Please read and review. Your comments and suggestions help me a lot. Thank you very much and please have fun reading._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online although I own the story plot and its characters._

**Chapter 6: Peace at last**

She stared at the window for almost an hour now. She isn't really watching anything because she's in deep thought. She touched the glass window and sighed. Everything goes according to what she planned. But she wouldn't expect too much effect to her used to be best friend and other people around them. She hadn't sleep. She saw it but she didn't tell. She also saw the priest. She actually observes everything. And what is happening really bothered her. She walks away the window and decided to have breakfast.

---

"Are you feeling fine, Rosemarie?" Carlo asked her worriedly. Rosemarie smiled and nodded.

"Fine, just fine… Carlo?"

"Yes?" Carlo smiled enthusiastically.

Rosemarie smiled again but this time it is genuine. Carlo is really different. He always makes her smile surprisingly. Maybe… "H-How much do you love me?"

Carlo laughed which makes Rosemarie blushed. They are in the garden after breakfast. They are sitting in one branch of a big tree. The wind blows and the leaves sway rhythmically. Rosemarie pouted. "I'm serious, Carlo."

"Is that what bothering my precious princess?" Carlo smiled and looked at the sky. It was cloudy day but there is no sign of raining. "For the sake of my princess' contentment, I'll tell you the truth." After that, he chuckled. "I love you more than anyone could, that's what I assure you. I never felt this feeling before and it is overwhelming me. Losing you is equivalent in losing my heart and perhaps… sanity?"

"You're always making things easy!"

"Because I don't want things to be difficult for you. So, are you happy?"

Rosemarie gave Carlo an embrace as she leans to his chest. Carlo embraces her gently. "Happy more than you could ever imagine." Rosemarie smiled sadly in his chest as something run through her mind. _'As I wish it was genuine and forever.'_

What the two didn't know is that a certain girl was standing on the tree they were sitting, leaning its trunk. She is deeply sad, hurt. But no tears are seen in her face as she holding it back. No more tears worth it. She heard everything and that 'everything' breaks what she believes.

-----

Ken walks in the woods because he was searching for the materials he needed. He didn't expect to see anyone not until she saw Crystal by the bridge.

"You're always sad."

Since Crystal is too tired to argue, she just answered weakly a "Yeah…" and back to silent mode again with few sighs heard.

"You need help?"

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Depression is treated by blurting out what makes people depressed. Need someone to hear you?"

"No. I have myself to hear me, anyways."

Ken smiled weakly. "Alright. I wouldn't ask anymore if you don't really want to talk about it."

"Nice move."

Ken chuckled. Crystal looks at him curiously. "Anything funny?"

"Nothing. I am just surprised you're not yelling at me."

"You want?"

"No, of course!" Ken answered quickly. "Crystal..?"

"Why?"

"Do you have really no intentions of becoming my friend?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Um…" Ken looks at the water and sighed. "I just want to make friends with you. Anyway, you only have to spend some days here. Sooner, you will return back." There's a hint of sadness to his voice while saying the last two sentences.

"Sure."

"What?" Ken asked shocked. Crystal looks at him again.

"I just say yes. Aren't you happy now? We're already friends."

Ken smiled happily. "Of course, I am my lady! This is an opportunity rarely comes. Thank you very much."

"You're lucky I got tired quarrelling with you."

"Since we're friends, you wouldn't mind if I asked you to join me searching for materials needed, would you?"

"I don't think it would harm me."

"Thank goodness!!"

-------

Maileen chuckled as she was sitting on a bench outside Geffen. From her position, she could clearly see Crystal and Ken by the bridge. The two walked away together and Ken seems so happy.

"Everything is so perfectly romantic!"

"You're so excited about them."

Maileen looks back to see whom the voice belongs. It comes from no other than Michael.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously. "Don't tell me…"

"Same as yours, miss." He replied with ease. "Spying, what they called it. Crystal and Ken is a good couple, isn't it?"

"Huh? What give you that idea?"

Michael sits across Maileen and smiled. "It is obvious that Ken likes Crystal but the girl likes Carlo who likes Rosemarie and Rosemarie wasn't sure of what she feels."

"You're a good observant."

"You're better." He admitted. "You already took notice of it in a shorter span of time."

Maileen laughed. "You're not the rude guy I encountered in Alberta."

Michael laughed. "You think so? There are a lot of secrets to unfold. Crystal is a nice person, once you befriend with her but lack of guidance makes her like that. But never once in her life she experience heart-broken. She needs someone to comforts her and Ken is the perfect person."

"You seem to know Crystal well."

"Of course, I know her for so many years already. I know her longer than Rosemarie does."

"Oh…?" Maileen looked at the returning forms of the high priest and the archer. "Looks that they already done. And look! They seem better than before!"

"Patience is a virtue."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Sorry for the late update! Thank you for your comments and suggestion. And for my errors, I will change it sooner or later. I hope to read more comments and suggestions._

_I do not own Ragnarok Online but I own the story and its characters._

_------------_

**Chapter 7: True Feelings finally shown**

"Good morning!"

"You're so energetic today, huh Crystal?" Michael asked as he stuffed bread to his mouth.

"I finally had gotten over it!"

"Over what?"

Crystal looks behind and saw Carlo walking down the stairs. Crystal laughed nervously.

"Um.. You know… I…"

"Carlo, you're so slow on woman." Michael butted in. "Monthly visit, idiot."

Crystal turned red. "What… Well…"

"Sorry."

Crystal blushed. "No, it's alright! I mean it wasn't your fault…"

"Good morning."

"Good morning, big brother." Maileen greeted from the kitchen. "Big Brother, I have my test in Juno today. I'll be out the whole day."

"Turning at last to a professor, huh?" Ken sits down at his chair and started eating. "Why won't you invite them to come with you? It was a good experience to be in the floating city of Juno."

"Floating?! That was great!" Michael exclaimed. "But I want to open my store now in Prontera. I miss my business!"

"I'll go with you, Maileen!" Crystal volunteered. "I haven't been trained for several months. I miss using my bow and arrows."

"Alright. We'll leave after breakfast."

"Can I come also?" Carlo asked. "Rosemarie told me she needs to train somewhere and since you're already experienced, I wonder if you can help us."

"N-No problem…"

"Good morning, Carlo!!" Rosemarie gave Carlo an embrace which makes everyone sweat dropped except Crystal who looked away.

After that little talk, everyone returns to their own businesses. Michael joins Ken on his way to Prontera while the rest travel towards the floating city of Juno. Once they reached the city, they are all amazed. The view is really spectacular… awesome… great! Crystal exclaimed. Maileen just laughed on it.

"Let's meet here alright?" Maileen said while looking at her backpack. "I'm sorry if I can't tour you around. See? I will have my test today."

Crystal smiles and tapped Maileen at the back. "It's alright. Anyways, we're all grown up, right? We can take care of ourselves. And as if we were just arrived in this crazy world of yours."

"Thanks, Crystal!" Maileen ran away while waving at them. When she is nowhere in sight, Rosemarie asked bored. "Hey, Crystal aren't we going to start?"

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Yes, your majesty. As you wish."

---------

"Hey, man."

"Are you addressing to me, Michael?"

"Who else?" Michael sighed. "Actually, I am not in mood selling today."

"Then you should joined Maileen." Ken suggested.

"I am here, yeah, for a business."

"I don't understand."

"You like Crystal, aren't you?" Ken looked shocked but after a while, his eyes look softer.

"Is it obvious?"

"Yeah, man. But you maybe know that Crystal likes…"

"Carlo." Ken answered sadly.

"But it doesn't mean you shouldn't tell her. She wouldn't know anything unless you say something. You are a very kind-hearted person, Ken. Who knows? She may fall for you."

"It is so painful for me but I don't want her to."

"What the –"

Ken shook his head. "I know our situation, Michael. She would return to your world anytime, soon. She wanted badly. And if she falls for me, it will just hurt her. Do you think I can handle that?"

"But it wasn't reasonable enough! Through these years, she always thought no one will love her. Come on, Ken!"

"But…"

"You're just being selfish. You are not really thinking about Crystal. You are thinking about yourself! You can't handle that? Then how can you handle seeing Crystal living on false hopes?"

"I-I don't know. Michael? How well do you know Crystal?"

Michael looks like he was taken back by the question. He looked sadly at Ken. "She… she was just… something you don't have to know! I'll tell you before we left… Geez, man. There's no use talking to you. But I tell you Ken. You just have to."

---------

"You looked cheerful than the past few days, Crystal." Carlo said while they are resting.

"Well, I guess I just learn how to let go."

Rosemarie smirked. "Really?" Then she smiled so sweetly. "I see that you're really getting closer to Ken."

"Ken was just a good friend."

"But you know, I wouldn't mind if Ken and you would be together. I mean you look like a good couple. I'll go for him." Carlo stated cheerfully.

"You like him for me?" Crystal asked surprised.

"Of course! Who wouldn't be?" Carlo looks at Rosemarie. "Right?"

"I think."

Crystal remained silent after that. Maileen met with them later that afternoon bringing the good news she was already a professor. Crystal just answered when necessary.

-------

"What does he mean? Is he giving me away?"

"Hey, Crysie..!"

Crystal looks back and saw a cheerful Michael running towards her. "Can you stop calling me that nickname of yours? It sounds awful!"

"Aw, men… you changed!"

The girl sighed and looks at the sky. "Yeah…"

"So, what's up, my dear cousin?"

"I almost forgot you're my cousin." Crystal sighed again. "When did you and Carlo become best of friends?"

"Since the first year of our middle school. Why do you ask? Do you still like him?"

Crystal was surprised. "How did you know I like him?"

"Obvious."

"But he didn't notice. You're so stupid! Of course, I still like him! Love don't fade easily, you know!"

"Unless someone came to help you erase the feeling."

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "What is your point?"

"C'mon girl. Don't tell me after all these time, your heart still the same. Does the pain when you see him and Rosemarie still unbearable? Is he always on your mind? Who else occupies your mind?"

"So many questions… " She was silent for a while. "No… There are times when I can relax without him… I don't know why… I am confused. Maybe because he's always making me go away?"

"You're the one who is stupid. Think of it before it's too late. Good night, my dear cousin Crysie.."

------

"Good morning, Crystal."

Crystal saw Ken standing besides her looking so serious and…. nervous. "What's up?"

"The spell that is needed to bring you back to your world is complete."

"That was nice!" She blurted cheerfully but surprisingly she wasn't happy. And that feeling confused her more. "So when will the spell will be cast?"

"Next week."

'_So soon?' _She thought. She should be happy. All this time, she only asks to go home but why? Why isn't she happy?

"Do you have something else to say to me?"

Ken looks at her very sad. "You know, I will be very sad when you leave. There are times that I didn't want to continue making the spell. I want you to be here. I want to comfort you when you're down. I want to protect you from harm. I want to make you happy when you're sad. Because it hurts me more seeing you're sad."

"W-What do you mean, Ken?"

"My lady, I don't know if I should say this but I'm afraid I wouldn't have anymore chance to tell you what I feel. Do you remember the time I ask you when you believe in love at first sight? I ask you that question because from the very first time I met you, I fall in love with you."

Crystal was surprised. "Y-You're in love with me?!"


End file.
